The Demigod Chronicles: The First Spark
by Aslan's Author
Summary: It's 1860,Civil War is looming in the mortal world. However a plot to start a similar war between the two Demigod Camps has begun. Caught in the middle, two Demigods, James, Son of Poseidon and Emily, Daughter of Jupiter must put their differences aside and work together, not just to save their camps. But to save Olympus itself. Please Read and Review.
1. Tournament Day

Chapter One:

Tournament Day 

**Emily**

I opened my eyes only to be immedieatley blinded by sunlight. I pulled the covers over my head, all I wanted to do was to go back to sleep. However there was no such thing as sleeping in, not in my world.

"Wake up!" the voice sounded in my ear.

I groaned as I sat up, I removed the covers from my head only to look up and see a massive figure standing over me. I had to squint my eyes due to the sunlight shining in my face, but as I blocked the light with my hand I was able to see the person clearly.

"Good morning Nathaniel," I muttered.

"Get up Emily, the Cohort is waiting," Nathaniel said forcefully before he turned and exited the barracks.

I sighed as I rolled out of bed, I stretched and looked out of one of the many windows. Camp Jupiter looked back at me and I had to resist another groan as I saw all the other Cohorts heading to the assembly area, for today was tournament day.

Before I go any further I should explain more about myself. My name is Emily Weston, I am sixteen years old and the first thing you should know is that I'm a Demigod. That's right, my father is a God; a Roman God to be exact.

I was of course shocked when I found out, I always believed my father had died in the Mexican War a few months before my birth. However when I was eleven, I was attacked by my very first monster.

You see they hunt Demigods, my mother was killed trying to protect me from a hellhound. I would have died that day too if it wasn't for Oakley Woolahan, one of the greatest warriors to ever come from Camp Jupiter.

He rescued me and brought me to Lupa, she is a goddess who can transform herself into a Wolf. She is the trainer of Roman Demigods and yes she is very strict. She wanted to put me in the Fifth Cohort, the worst Cohort in the camp, however before she could that's when he claimed me.

My father, Jupiter, God of the Sky and the King of the Gods. For that reason I was placed into the First Cohort, the one that hosted the best warriors in the whole camp.

Yet despite being Jupiter's daughter, I still don't know if I fit in here. But I couldn't dwell on that today, because as I mentioned, today was tournament day. It's a huge Gladiator torunament to be held in the colosseum. Each Cohort chooses four warriors to enter and fight for the glory of their barracks. And yes, I was one of them.

I walked over towards the water basin in the corner and splashed some water over my face, to help wake me up. I looked into the small crooked mirrior which hanged on the wall and looked at my reflection.

I wasn't bad to look at I suppose, my eyes were electric blue, which makes me seem dangerous when I'm angry; or so I've been told. I had a few freckles across my cheeks and my nose, which I think made me seem younger than I am. My hair was brunette and was really long. I tied into a braid as I knew today was not the day to allow my hair to be blown everywhere by the wind. Today I had a tournament to win.

I strapped my armour on, which was gold with lighting bolts beautifully crafted into the metal. I picked up my shield, which was red acomanpied by a golden thunerbolt. Finally I picked up my spear, it was entireley made of celestial bronze, which is the only metal that can destroy monsters. It was the only gift my father had ever given me.

I felt the power of my father as I touched the spear and I knew I could win this tournament. I exited the barracks and ran to catch up with my Cohort, Oakely would not like it if I was late. He expects great things from me, at least that's what he keeps saying anyway.

I pushed people out of my way as I rushed towards the assembly area, I heard Roman curses being said but I ignored them for now. After all they would not say anything to my face, a child of Jupiter must be shown repesct.

I finally made it into the assembly area, which was mostly just a big sqaure facing a stone platform. I quickly sped into my place in the First Cohort, Nathaniel glared at me as I stood next to him; it was obvious I would be in for a stern talking to later.

Nathaniel Buchannan was our Centurion, he was the leader of our Cohort. He's six foot tall, with big muscualr shoulders. He had a dark brown hair, which had been cut short. He looked like the perfect soldier, which was actaully expected from him, as he is the son of Mars, the God of War.

"Nice of you to join us," he whispered furiously at me.

I glared at him, but didn't say anything. Despite how much I despised him, Nathaniel was still my Centurion and I had to show respect to my commander. I looked to the boy who stood next to me, he gave me a stupid grin which instanly put a smile on my face.

The boy's name was Felix Lynes and he was the son of Neptune, the God of the Seas. That made him my cousin and I loved him dearly. He was fourteen with thick brown hair, which grew too long and was almost in his eyes. Only two people made me feel like I actually belong here and he was defintley one of them.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Of course," I grinned back at him.

"Have you heard the news?" He questioned, his face lit up with excitement.

"No, what is it?" I aksed, suddenly curious.

"Abraham Lincoln did it, he's now President!" Felix exclaimed.

I told him to quiet down, not because I didn't want to the hear the news, I just didn't want anyone to overhear him. You see Abraham Lincoln was not a favourite among the people of Camp Jupiter, it wasn't because we cared about mortal politics, it was because he wasn't a mortal. He was something much worse, he was a Greek.

He was a demigod of the Greek gods, a son of Athena. For centuries the two camps of demigods, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood have been rivals, with war even breaking out several times.

Our camps aren't that far apart, the Greeks are in Long Island, in New York. While the other Romans and I are in Virginia. The Greeks and the Romans hate each other, which means it never takes much to start us fighting.

"Both of you, be quiet," Nathaniel snarled.

I was about to open my mouth to argue back, however at that moment Oakley walked onto the stage accompanied by a female. Oakley was one of the Preator's, the leaders of the camp. He was now in his thirties, but he was still a fearsome warrior. He had a strong build with short sandy blonde hair, he mostly always looked grim and many people expected him to be strict, however he was actually kind. He was like a surrogate father to me and I knew I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for him.

Next to him stood a woman who was also wearing armour. She was tall, with long blonde hair flowing down her back, her name was Rae Howlett and she was Camp Jupiter's second Preator. She was more stricter than Oakley, however she had been known to show occasional kindness towards us.

"Good morning to you all!" Oakley announced to the square.

Nobody moved or spoke. Everyone had complete respect for Oakley, they would stand in silence for days if he commanded it. That is what made us different to the Greeks, we were more respectful to our leaders; we were soldiers.

"Today is the day the tournament begins, each Cohort has chosen four warriors to represent them, the winner will be granted the victory laurels and will recieve a feast in their honour. Now I believe all that's left to say is, may the best warrior win!" Oakley exclaimed.

The whole square erputed to cheering as the everybody headed into the colosseum. It was modeled after the one in Rome. It could fit thousands of spectators inside, flags of Camp Jupiter as well as flags represinting the Gods were raised from the top.

I could see the flag with a thunderbolt blowing in the faint wind. I closed my eyes and silently vowed that I would bring honour to my father and would make him proud to have me for a daughter.

However I wouldn't have worried about making that vow if I knew what was about to happen, you see I wasn't going to win that tournament, I wouldn't even get to enter the Colosseum.

As I was heading to the entrance, something caught my eye. a figure covered by black robes was standing in the distance watching me, I couldn't see a face as it was covered by a hood. I did see one thing though, a flash of gold from the person's wrist captured my attention, the figure was wearing a golden bracelet.

Who ever it was then quickly disapperead behind one of the Camp's buildings, I turned to go into the Colosseum but I couldn't move. I heard the roar of the crowd as the first match was starting, but my attention was now somehwere else. I closed my eyes before making myself look up to the flag of Jupiter.

"Forgive me, father," I whispered.

I then turned and hurried after the stranger, however I didn't have to look for long. I went behind the mess hall and there they were. The person was stood there, as if they were waiting for me.

"Hello, Jupiter's daughter," the figure said in what was most defintley a male voice.

"Who are you?" I demanded pointing my spear towards him.

The man removed his hood to reveal his face. His skin was pale, like he hadn't seen daylight in a while, his hair was long and black, reaching down to his shoulders. He was smiling, but it was obvious his smile was not friendly.

"I am a soldier, just like you," he said.

"A soldier belonging to which army?" I asked still keeping my spear pointed firmly at him.

"My army," he replied with a smirk.

He then brushed some hair out of his eyes and that's where I finally got a good look at the bracelet on his wrist. It was gold with weird symbols on it, however the more I looked at it, the symbols seemed to be instead some sort of lettering. A language that I couldn't read, that's when I realised.

"You're a Greek!" I shouted.

"Very clever, it seems I have made the right choice" he said.

"And what choice is that?" I asked while trying to figure out how a Greek got into the camp undetected.

"I've chosen you Emily, you will do very well,"

"What are you talking about?"

I hoped I sounded braver than I thought, because I have to admit, he was scaring me. He even knew my name.I wondered if anybody had noticed me missing from the tournament yet and were looking for me. However the roar of the crowd in the distance told me the matches were still going on.

" Don't worry, it will make sense in time," he informed with a smile,

He then threw something which connected with my neck, I gasped in pain and dropped my shield. I pulled the object from my neck and saw it was a dart of some kind. I wondered what the dart was supposed to do until my vision blurred, my legs began to feel weak and eventually they gave way entirely.

I crumpled to the ground and suddenly couldn't move any part of my body. The man came closer and crouched down until his eyes were level to mine, he reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment, which he placed next to my head.

"Give that to your Preator's, tell them Camp Half-Blood send their regards,"

He turned and walked away from me, not once did he look back. I watched him go for as long as possible, until finally darkness took me.

* * *

Well here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. The Prophecy

Chapter Two:

The Prophecy 

**James**

The sun welcomed me as I exited my cabin and I had to grin at what seemed to be another perfect day. The sky above the valley didn't have a single cloud, that was probably because bad weather never entered the valley; unless it was allowed to of course. This is what happens when you live at Camp Half-Blood.

You see, all the Gods from Greek mythology are not myths. They're very real, I should know, for one of those Gods is my father. My name is James Gray, I am seventeen years old and I am the son of Poseidon, God of the Seas.

Believe me when I say, it is not easy being a Demigod. Monsters hunt us all the time, that's the reason why I ended up at camp. You see I was born in London, however my mother could not handle the constant attacks from monsters, so when I was nine years old she kicked me out to live on the streets.

I had to spend weeks living in the gutter, living off scraps of food and basically trying to avoid monsters. Eventually I was saved by my father. I saw a floating green trident glow above my head and it started to move. I followed it all the way to the docks, that's where I found the Hippocampi. They're basically sea horses, but much bigger, big enough to ride on in fact.

I rode it all away from London to camp and here is where my father officially claimed me as his son. I wish I could say life was perfect after that, but I can't. Camp Half-Blood has seen some dark days in recent years.

I walked towards the beach which was definitely one of my favourite places of Camp. I wandered down the pier and came to stop at the edge, I sat down and just looked at my own reflection in the water.

I was tall and slim, I wouldn't say I was skinny as I did have quite a bit of muscle; probably from all my years of training. I had long brown hair that never seemed to lie flat and bright sea green eyes, I always wondered if I looked anything like my father but I've never met him so I don't know if I'll ever find out.

I was dressed in a simple white nightshirt accompanied by brown breeches, we don't like dressing too formal here. Besides, when we're training with swords its better to wear loose clothing. I looked out across the Long Island Sound and imagined what my father's palace down in Atlantis looked like, I had been wishing to visit since I was nine and I wondered if the day would ever come.

"James!" A voice shouted from behind me.

I turned to see a girl wearing a white dress running down the beach towards me, her blonde hair was blowing behind her and I immediately smiled. I stood up and jogged back down to the pier and came face to face with the young girl, who jumped into my arms.

"Good morning Sophia," I said with a smile as we broke apart.

The thirteen year old beamed at me, I smiled back but between you and me it also made me feel a bit embarrassed. You see last year when Sophia was twelve she was found living on a small farm in Maine, I was tasked with bringing her back to Camp. Once I had introduced her to the world of the Gods and defended her from several monsters, Sophia began to admire me as her hero and despite being flattered, I also felt uncomfortable. You see, I hate it when people look up to me because I'm always afraid that I will fail them one day.

"Chiron sent me to get you, he wants to see you at the Big House," Sophia informed.

I nodded and gestured her to walk with me. I looked around the Camp as we walked and smiled, the place was still so beautiful to me; even after all these years. There were twelve cabins arranged into a U, one cabin for each of the twelve Olympians. My cabin was Cabin Three, the one built for the children of Poseidon .

The Camp also had an archery field (which I wasn't too bad at), an arena for sword fighting, an armory, an amphitheater, stables and a climbing wall (which shot actual lava out at you). There was also a dining pavilion where all campers ate their meals, there were twelve tables for each of the Gods, just like the cabins.

The Camp was also surrounded by vast woods, they were full of nature spirits such as Nymphs and Satyrs, as well as monsters which were placed there for training purposes and no camper had been killed by a monster in those woods for a few years now, so that's something positive.

"Are you looking forward to capture the flag this week?" Sophia asked bringing my attention back to her.

"Always, after last time I'm ready for revenge," I answered smiling.

"I wish I could be on your team," Sophia said pouting.

"Why can't you?" "I'm sure Isabella won't object," I replied trying to keep her spirits up.

"Isabella isn't the problem, Charlotte is," Sophia said.

I nodded at that, you see Sophia is a daughter of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. Her sister Charlotte was the leader of the Aphrodite cabin and she made it clear that the children of Aphrodite do not take part in war games.

"I'll speak to her and see if I can arrange a truce between Poseidon and Aphrodite," I informed her.

Her eyes lit up and she jumped into my arms, that caused me to laugh. Sophia had become like a little sister to me in the last year and I was determined to make sure she felt at home at the Camp.

We continued walking, passing the strawberry fields (which we actually sell to mortals) and headed straight to the Big House. The house is painted a lime green and holds the Camp's infirmary, offices and rooms for the directors and hosts meetings between cabin leaders. It also has an attic and a basement used for storage of objects collected from quests and also boxes of strawberrys ready to be delivered.

When we walked to the deck of the house, we found our trainer Chiron speaking to an old woman who was sat in a rocking chair. Her hair was as white as it could be and she was dressed head to toe in a black dress, yet she still must have been cold as she had a red blanket covering her legs. Her name was Mrs. Mcguire and she was our Oracle.

They both looked anxious which was never a good sign, they both turned to me and Chiron gave me a sad smile. Chiron was more than a teacher to me, he was like a parent. When I first got to camp he was the only one that made me feel welcome and after that, the training he gave me has saved my life more times than I can count.

He galloped towards me and yes I said gallop. Chiron is a Centaur, from the waist up he looks like a normal man with long curly brown hair, a scruffy beard and intense brown eyes. From the waist down however, he has the bottom of half of a horse with a white coat. He looked at me with those eyes and I knew something was wrong, especially when he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry to summon you here James, but it could not be avoided," He said with a sigh.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly afraid.

Chiron looked at me, then he looked over to Sophia and gave her a gentle smile. She was looking worried and I understood why, Chiron and I were her two favourite people at camp and when we were worried, she was too.

"Thank you my dear, please leave us now," said Chiron.

Sophia tried to give me a smile, but it seemed more like a grimace; she turned and walked back towards the cabins and left me alone with Chiron. The old Centaur watched her leave before he looked down at me once again.

"James, Mrs. Mcguire wishes to speak with you," he whispered.

That shocked me, normally Mrs. Mcguire never asked to speak to one of the campers. The prophecies she recites happen at any time and are out of her control, so for her to request to see me was strange indeed.

Chiron and I walked over to her together, she was just rocking in her chair and looking out across the Long Island Sound. However as soon as I stepped onto the Big House's deck, her head snapped in my direction and she stared at me with her piercing grey eyes.

"James Gray,"

The way she said my name sent a shiver down my spine, her voice sounded ancient and I could feel the presence of Apollo's oracle which was being kept inside her. She held out her hand and I hesitantly took it.

Her fingers closed around mine and she leaned forward to look into my eyes. She stared at me for a good two minuets, however nothing happened and she eventually let my hand go and sat back in her chair looking disappointed.

"Hmm, this is strange indeed," she muttered.

"What's strange?" I asked, I had no idea what she was talking about and I was becoming more and more curious.

"I thought something would happen if I touched him," She said looking at Chiron.

"Perhaps you were mistaken?" Chiron suggested and he sounded a bit hopeful.

"Hmm perhaps," Mrs. Mcguire mumbled.

However as soon as she spoke something did happen, she gave a weird moan and became ridged in her chair. Her eyes turned green, while at the same time green mist poured out her mouth and floated around me like a serpent.

A voice seemed to speak through her, but this voice was husky and sounded much more ancient than Mrs. Mcguire's normal voice. I understood what was happening, but I had never had it happen to me before and I was afraid.

 _'War will bring dark days ahead,_

 _'Friends on both sides will be dead,_

 _Forbidden love between sea and sky will bloom,_

 _But it is destined to end in doom,_

 _While enemies standing together,_

 _Will cause Olympus to survive or be destroyed forever'._

The mist returned to Mrs. Mcguire's mouth, her eyes became grey again and she sat forward and looked at us like nothing had happened. Chiron and I stood in shock, both trying to come to terms with what had just been said.

"Did it happen?" Mrs. Mcguire asked us both as she saw the expressions on our faces.

Chiron looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I understood what his face was saying and my hands began to shake. Suddenly all these years at camp, all the training I had done and all the monsters I had slain seemed like nothing. Now I suddenly felt like I was unprepared all over again.

"It doesn't mean me though does it?" "I mean a prophecy can take decades or centuries to be completed, just because it mentions the sea doesn't mean it`s me" I said trying to stay hopeful.

"That's why I summoned you my dear, I saw a vision about you. As clear as I see you now, I saw you fighting in a great battle. Whatever it is I said, I am certain it is about you," Mrs. Mcguire said with a sad look on her face.

I looked from her face to Chiron's and all I wanted to do was run back to my cabin and pretend I hadn't heard anything. Unfortunately, prophecies cannot be ignored. I had been given a prophecy about me and it seemed that one day I would be fighting in the battle that could result in the destruction of Olympus.


	3. The Dreams

Chapter Three:

The Dreams 

**Emily**

I could hear voices, they were echoing around me. I tried to hear, but everything sounded far away. I could see nothing but darkness and I could feel nothing at first, then suddenly pain began to spread throughout my body, causing me to moan.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in the Camp's infirmary. It was a room full of beds, where the wounded and dying were always brought. It was a simple building that was designed for comfort, probably the only building in the Camp that was.

I saw four figures all standing over me, I blinked trying to bring my eyes back into focus. It took a minute, but eventually I could see the clear faces of Oakley, Felix, Rae and Nathaniel .

"Thank the Gods," Oakley sighed.

"How do you feel Emily?" Felix asked, concern was etched into his face.

"Terrible, so that means I'm definitely alive," I muttered.

Oakley and Felix both smiled at that, however Rae just stared at me like I was a puzzle and Nathaniel just scowled, like he always does. I slowly sat up in the bed I was lying in and immediately I felt dizzy.

"What happened?" Oakley asked.

I remembered exactly what happened, I explained how I saw the man in black and followed him behind the mess hall. I told them how he seemed to know my name and how he said he had chosen me for something, then I told them how he threw a dart into my neck which caused me to collapse, but before he I fell unconscious he told me to give them a message.

"Gods curse the Greeks!" Nathaniel roared.

"Calm down Nathaniel, please," Rae said in a soothing voice.

"Calm down, after what they've done?" "We should destroy them," he growled in return.

Oakley just shook his head at that, I knew that Oakley didn't like Nathaniel as he thought he was too hot headed; but it was sort of understandable as he was the son of Mars. Felix didn't say anything, but I could see the worry in his face. I reached over and squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile, one which he half heartedly returned.

"Oakley, you cannot deny that the Greeks have declared war!" Nathaniel insisted.

"We don't know what their intentions are," Oakley replied.

"Oh please Oakley, their note shows it," Nathaniel said.

I sat up a little higher at that, I remembered the man placing a note by me after he shot me with the dart; he told me to give it to my Preators. I was curious to know what the note said, had the Greeks really declared war on Camp Jupiter?

"Let me see the note," I said.

Everyone looked at each other at first, before eventually Oakley handed me a small folded piece of parchment. I was aware that everyone was watching me, probably to see what my reaction was going to be.

I unfolded the parchment and began to read, there were only four words scrawled onto the centre of the parchment:

 _Rome Will Fall Again_

I read it several times, hoping that the writing would somehow change to something else. However Nathaniel was right, it did seem like the Greeks were finally declaring war. I looked at Oakley and saw how anxious he looked, a war with Camp Half-Blood was not desired by him.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We destroy them, before they destroy us," Nathaniel stated.

"Enough Nathaniel, please," Oakley sighed.

"Oakley you cannot avoid this, a decision must be made," Nathaniel pushed.

Despite how much I disliked Nathaniel, I could not argue with him. When we are trained at the Wolf House, we are taught to conquer or die, that is the way of Lupa; that is the way of Rome. Oakley as Preator could not be seen as weak, not if we he wanted to remain as leader.

"Rae, call a session of the Senate, we will vote on what to do," Oakley ordered.

Rae watched him for a minute, then she nodded and left the infirmary. Nathaniel gave a smile, it was obvious he wanted a war and it looked like he was going to get one. He told Oakley he would see him at the Senate, before he too turned and exited the infirmary.

Felix still held my hand and it seemed like he was afraid to let go. He looked exhausted and I knew he must have sat with me for hours, I stroked his cheek causing his eyes to look at mine.

"Felix, you should go and get some rest," I said.

"I don't want to leave you," He replied assertively.

"I'm fine I have Oakley, and you need to rest," I urged.

I could see that he wanted to fight it, but he eventually nodded and slowly he walked out of the room, looking back the whole way. I smiled as he stepped through the door, I was lucky to have him. However my smile faded as I saw the look of concern on Oakley's face.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We will let the Senate decide," He said walking over to the window and looking out on the rest of the people in Camp Jupiter going about their daily routines.

"They will vote to go to war," I said bluntly.

Oakley nodded at that, as Romans we are a warlike people. The Senate normally bickered about anything, but the one thing they constantly agreed on was war. I had to wonder what purpose the Greeks have for attacking us now, especially since there's been a fragile peace for over fifty years.

"Is there anyway we can send diplomats to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"We don't do diplomacy, we conquer or die," Oakley sighed.

"I just can't believe the Greeks would suddenly attack us like this, from what I've heard most of them are peaceful, especially that Chiron," I explained.

"Never trust a Greek Emily, their history is built on blood and treachery, just like ours," Oakley replied turning away from the window and giving a sad smile.

"There's nothing we can do is there?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, if we ignore the Greeks attack and threat, we will look weak and if Lupa finds out she will punish us all,".

I nodded at that, Lupa trained us to be warriors. In her mind, a pack of Wolves is only strong as long as its members are strong, one weak Wolf destroys the entire pack. If she was notified that Oakley had refused to respond to the Greek threat, he would be punished severally.

"Get some sleep Emily, when you awake we will have the Senate meeting and accept our fate," He said.

I nodded and turned over to my side as Oakley gave me one last smile before he walked to the door and left me alone in the infirmary. I thought about everything that had happened and everything that was about to happen.

I again wondered if I truly belonged at Camp Jupiter, I wasn't as anxious to go to war as everyone else and maybe I was the weak pup of Lupa's pack and didn't belong to run with the rest of the Wolves. I closed my eyes with a sigh and prayed for a peaceful sleep, of course my prayers were not answered.

I was standing in a room, the walls were stone and so was the floor. It was cold and there was no furniture, except for a wooden desk with a single chair. Behind the desk a man with long black hair leaned over something wrapped in a white cloth.

A man and a woman walked into the room and headed straight to the desk. The man was Chinese, while the girl was Native American. They were both dressed in black clothing and had scowls on their faces.

"Tiberius," the man said addressing the other man behind the desk.

The man called Tiberius looked up and I gasped. Tiberius was the man who attacked me behind the mess hall, he still wore the black cloak and the golden bracelet with Greek lettering on his wrist.

"Sasa, Zhen, what do you want?" asked Tiberius.

"Are you sure Camp Jupiter will go to war?" Zhen asked.

"Of course, my spy there has assured me their senate will vote to march on Camp Half-Blood," Tiberius explained.

"You do realise, this war will have consequences for both camps," Sasa stated, her eyes firmly on Tiberius.

"I don't care about the camps, Demigods shouldn't have to live in these camps anymore," Tiberius insisted.

Zhen and Sasa both shared looks at each other, it seemed that they didn't fully agree with what Tiberius was saying. Tiberius however wasn't paying attention to them anymore, he had already gone back to slowly drifting his fingers over the cloth.

"Are you sure nobody will find out you have that, Chiron is no fool,"Zhen said.

"That old Centaur is blind, he thinks I'm dead or still trapped in that hellhole," Tiberius replied.

"Will you be able to wield it?" Sasa asked.

"I won't be able to collect the whole thing, but one piece still holds enough power to help accomplish our goals," Tiberius answered smiling.

"What do we with the girl?" Zhen asked.

"We wait until the time is right, soon we will make our move and the war will begin," Tiberius assured them.

He then bent down and unwrapped the piece of cloth, all I saw was a flash of metal before Zhen and Sasa blocked my view. Before I could try and get a better look the scene suddenly changed.

Now I was standing outside a ruined stone house in the middle of a forest, I recognized it it straight away. It was the Wolf House, the training site for Roman Demigods and the seat of Lupa.

Four Wolves exited from the house and proceeded towards me, one of them was larger than all the others, it's coat was red and it's eyes seemed to shine silver. I knew who it was straight away, I kneeled on the ground and waited as the Wolf walked forward and sat right in front of me.

"My Lady Lupa," I said.

" _Hello again, Daughter of Jupiter,"_ Her voice said in my head.

The other three Wolves were now circling me, I looked up into Lupa's silver eyes and waited nervously. I had a feeling she was not pleased with me, like I hadn't lived up to her expectations. She put her head to the side and watched me intently, I dropped my eyes afraid of what was going to happen.

" _You are still afraid, after all these years,"_

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I knew Lupa didn't like her students to feel fear, in her mind were should all be like Wolves, ruthless and always willing to defend the pack.

"Please My Lady, forgive my weakness," I said.

 _"What a puzzle you are, Jupiter's daughter._

"Am I too be punished?" I asked.

I managed to look back at her eyes and waited for my judgement. However Lupa seemed to look amused, she watched me like I was an interesting form of entertainment for her and I was expecting her to laugh at me any minute.

" _There may still be hope for you, come back to me pup and together we will decide your fate,"_

"Yes My Lady," I said.

I woke up to feel somebody shaking me, I opened my eyes and saw Felix's face hovering above mine. He looked concerned and I knew that I must have been talking in my sleep. I let both dreams wash over me and I knew what I had to do, that Tiberius man had managed to get a hold of something powerful and I knew we had to stop him.

I hoped Lupa knew the answer to that, why else had she summoned me back to the Wolf House. It was very rare for someone to be ordered to return after you had completed your training.

"Emily, are you okay?" Felix asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, just had a bad dream," I replied giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well then you better come quick," He said, his face was anxious about something and I knew it couldn't be good.

"What's happened?" I asked, fear spreading through me.

"Oakley sent me to wake you, the Senate is being assembled now, the Senators are declaring for war",

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you so much to all the reviews and support! :)


	4. Enemies at Camp

Chapter Four:

Enemies at Camp 

**James**

The walk back from the Big House seemed to take forever, I kept reciting the prophecy over and over in my head. I hoped that the it wouldn't happen until I was older, however I had a feeling that it would start very soon.

"James!" A voice shouted.

I turned to see a young girl with long blonde hair and wearing leather training gear running towards me. I gave her a weak smile as she approached, however I could tell by her expression she wasn't here for a pleasant conversation.

"What did Chiron want to talk to you about?" She asked.

"Nothing Isabelle, don't worry," I replied.

"It's never nothing when you get summoned to the Big House," Isabelle insisted.

I sighed and continued walking, however she continued to follow me. Isabelle was the daughter of Athena and leader of Cabin Six, therefore she was not an easy person to get rid of once she had started asking questions.

"I want to know James, is it another quest because you said I could come on the next one," she said.

'It wasn't a quest Isabelle, I'm not allowed to speak of it; Chiron's orders," I finally replied.

She looked disappointed at that, but she eventually shrugged her shoulders and seemed to accept it, for now anyway. I walked to the sword arena, after what had happened with the Oracle, I needed to swing a sword.

"The teams for capture the flag have been decided," Isabelle said, thankfully changing the subject.

"What are they?" I asked

"Ares have made alliances with Hermes, Hephaestus and Dionysus, while for us it's Athena, Apollo and Demeter," Isabelle explained.

"Well you have me too," I said with a smirk.

"You are the ony one representing Poseidon," Isabelle replied.

I looked away from her at that, it was true though, I was the only child of the Sea God at Camp. I once had three brothers and a sister, we were the five children of Poseidon and then I lost them all.

"What about Aphrodite, are they going to join us?" I asked.

"Don't be silly, Charlotte has forbidden her cabin from joining the game," Isabelle answered.

"I'll talk to her," I said.

"Still we only have three full cabins and you on our side," Isabelle stated.

"You have us too," a voice from behind said.

We both turned to see a boy and girl walking towards, they both had jet black hair and electric blue eyes. Their names were Jebediah and Elenaor, they were both sixteen and were the twin children of Zeus.

"Well that's something," I said.

"Don't want me on your team cousin?" Jeb asked pouting.

"You're the most destructive person I know, I'd prefer to be on the same team as you," I replied laughing.

We all shared a laugh at that, until a young boy came running towards with a panicked look on his face. His name was Isacc and he was a son of Athena and Isabelle's little brother.

"James, Jeb, you two better come quick!" He urged as he tried to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Elenaor asked

"It's Marcus, he's hitting the children in the sword arena again," informed Isaac.

We all groaned at that, Marcus was the son of Ares and leader of Cabin Five. He was a big and brawny eighteen year old and was well known for making the younger campers fight him when he was bored.

We ran to the sword arena and sure enough, Marcus was holding a small boy from the Hermes cabin on the ground and was telling him he'd let him go when he starts fighting back like a man.

"Marcus, release him!" I yelled.

Marcus sighed and stood to face me, more of his siblings from the Ares cabin gathered behind him. They were all big and muscular and all wore scowls, in response Isabelle, Jeb and Elenaor all moved closer to me.

"James, why do you always ruin my fun," Marcus said.

"You call assualting innocent children fun?" I retorted.

"I am helping them, you know how hard life can be for a Demigod as much as anyone," Marcus shot back.

My hands turned into fists by my side, I hated Marcus, always had. I understood being the son of the God of War made him naturally violent, but I always believed that warriors should have honour.

"Stop now Marcus and we'll each go our separate ways," I said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Marcus smiled at that, I knew he wasn't the kind of person who would walk away. The rest of his siblings behind him all flashed me grins from their beefy faces, that was not a good sign.

"Are you ready for capture the flag this week?" Marcus asked with a smug look on his face.

"Always, I'll be happy to take it back," I replied.

At that I turned away from him, however Marcus wasn't finished with me yet. He laughed as he said the one thing that could make me lose my temper and in turn lose my control. The one thing that I could never forgive.

"It's too bad your siblings had to die, I would have enjoyed fighting the Poseidon cabin at full strength,"

I clenched my fists as I stopped in my tracks, my attention turned to the large water basin that sat at the edge of the sword arena, I felt a familiar tug in my stomach and I knew there was no turning back after that. I extended my arm and pointed at the bucket, Marcus and his siblings saw this, but by then it was already too late.

I directed my arm towards Marcus and a jet of water flew from the basin and smacked him straight in the face. The impact sent him back a good five feet, where he crumpled to the ground.

His siblings were stunned, but soon their faces turned into snarls. They all began to charge at me, but before they could reach me, Jeb and Elenaor both extended their arms in front of them and clapped. There was a sound of rushing wind and before anyone knew what was happening the rest of Ares children flew into the air and landed next to Marcus.

"What is going on here!" a voice roared.

We looked round startled and found ourselves looking at the glowering face of Sir Phillip, the director of Camp Half-Blood. He looked at us and then looked at the children of Ares who were struggling back to their feet, they were all shooting us death glares. Sir Phillip just sighed and turned to us.

His full name is Philoctetes, he was a famed hero from Ancient Greece and was the best friend of Hercules. After his death he gained access to Elysium in the Underworld, however he was removed and brought back to Earth by Hera, she gave him immortality as revenge for helping Hercules during his adventures.

Zeus allowed him to be director of the Camp and work with Chiron in training new heroes, until he earned the right to return to Elysium. He prefers to be called Sir Phillip, he started calling himself that during the seventeenth century when the Gods were in England.

"Enough everyone!" He shouted.

"Did you see what James and his cousins did to us?" Marcus demanded.

"I said that's enough, Marcus go back to your cabin," Sir Phillip replied.

"But sir!" Marcus protested.

"Go and take your siblings with you!" He snarled.

Marcus gave me one final look of pure hatred, before he slumped off back to Cabin Five. Sir Phillip sighed and turned towards me, he had a look of disappointment and I knew I was in for a talking too.

"James follow me, the rest of you back to your cabins," Sir Phillip ordered.

He then headed off towards the beach. I gave a reassuring smile to Jeb, Elenaor, Isabelle and Isaac and followed the director. We didn't speak the whole way down, not until we both standing on the sand and watching the sea.

"You should know better than too fight with Marcus," Sir Phillip finally said.

"He provoked me," I replied, although I knew it wasn't a good excuse.

"He's always provoking people, but you are too important to be," Sir Phillip explained.

I nodded as I understood what he was talking about. Despite having Jeb and Elenaor at Camp and as children of Zeus, they should have the ultimate respect. However I was also older and had been at Camp longer than both of them.

"I'm sorry, but he mentioned my brother's and sister," I said.

"What happened to them was tragic James, but they are at peace now," Sir Phillip replied placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded at that too, I didn't want to talk about my siblings anymore; the subject was still difficult for me. Sir Phillip must have understood as he changed the subject, unfortunately he changed it to something that was just as uncomfortable.

"Chiron told me about the prophecy,"

"Do you think it refers to me?" I asked.

"Mrs. Mcguire said she saw you fighting in a great battle and although it is rare for an oracle to have visions, it is not uncommon," Sir Phillip explained.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," I admitted.

I had been at Camp since I was nine years old and now being seventeen and having plenty of quests under my belt, I still couldn't help but be afraid. I pulled a bead necklace out from underneath my shirt and started nervously playing with them, there were eight beads on it; one for each year I had spent at Camp.

"James, you are a son of Poseidon, you were born to be great," Sir Philip assured me.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," I replied with a small chuckle.

Sir Phillip laughed at that too, he then turned to face me and grabbed both my shoulders. Like Chiron, Sir Phillip was also like a parent to me, I had known him since I first arrived at Camp and his counsel was just as valuable to me as Chiron's.

"James, you may not think it now, but one day you will live up to the prophecy and become the great hero that I know you can be,"

I smiled at that and turned to look out across the ocean, I wished I could have spoken to my father, but I had the feeling he was watching me. I hoped I could make him proud to have me as a son and I hoped one day I would be able to shoulder the weight of the prophecy, like a true hero.


	5. The Senate

Chapter Five:

The Senate 

**Emily**

I hurried through the streets of the Camp, Felix was hurrying behind me trying to keep up. I pushed people out my way and got plenty of glares in return, but I didn't care. I couldn't believe the Senate was meeting already and I had the feeling that Nathaniel was behind this.

We hurried towards the Senate House, it is a great white marble building with a domed ceiling. It's located in the place of Camp we nicknamed New Rome, simply because we created many of the aspects of the Ancient city such as the Colosseum, the Senate House and the famous Roman market.

We ran to the steps where we found the last of the Senators entering the building. I ran towards the doors, but Felix stayed behind and I understood why. Only members of the Senate could enter the House unless under special permission.

Let me explain how our Senate is constructed, each Cohort has two Centurions. Those Centurions then also represent their Cohorts as Senators, the First Cohort currently only had Nathaniel as a Centurion, this is because our last one failed on a quest and she left the Camp in a self imposed exile. We are still waiting for the Senate to choose another one, that's democracy for you.

I entered the House and immediately spotted Oakley sitting next to Rae in his Senate seat. Both Preators are always in attendance as they are our leaders in Camp, there was also a young man sitting on Oakley's other side. He wore a blue toga which made him stand out.

I'll explain about the togas. You see in th Senate, a person's rank is represented by a different colour, the Senators/Centurions wear white and the Preators wear purple. The young man wearing blue represents that he is Camp Jupiter's Augur, a seer and speaker of prophecies.

"Senators please take your seats," Oakley instructed in a loud clear voice.

The Senators all sat down and watched as Oakley walked into the centre, so that everyone could see him. I saw Nathaniel sitting right at the front, next to the empty Senate seat. I decided to stand next to one of the many columns as I had not yet earned myself a seat. The faint chatter disappeared as Oakley held up his hands for silent, he caught my eye and gave me a small smile.

"I declare this meeting of the Senate open," Oakley announced.

Immediately everyone started speaking at once, all trying to get their opinions in. One person was louder than the others though, I followed the voice and was not surprised to see that it belonged to Nathaniel.

"The Greeks have gone too far this time!" He roared as many of the Senators applauded him.

"They should be made to pay!" another Senator shouted.

There was applause at that. I had to admit I was disappointed, the dreams told me that going to war now was a bad decision; something worse was happening. However I knew it would not be easy to get the Senate to agree, they were out for blood.

"I say we march the legion to Camp Half-Blood and burn that place to the ground!" Nathaniel announced followed by more applause.

"And how many Roman lives are you willing to sacrifice to achieve this?" Oakley asked.

"They have threatened Roman lives, we must act to preserve the greatness of Rome," Nathaniel replied.

I saw how tedious this argument was becoming, with people like Nathaniel in the Senate meant that reason could never seem to win. However there was one thing I knew that would make the Senators stop and actually listen.

"We cannot go to war!" I shouted

All heads turned to me and some of the Senators started mumbling to each other. I knew that they were not happy with me being in the house, after all I wasn't a Senator so why should they have to sit and listen to me.

"And why can't we?" Nathaniel asked with a sneer.

"There is something bigger happening here, we need to wait and learn all the facts before we go marching off to battle," I said.

"The Greeks attacked you, why would you want not want revenge?" Nathaniel asked.

"Because I like to know everything that's going on before I fight my enemies, as a son of Mars you should understand that strategy," I said.

He glared at me for that, but I ignored him. I looked at all the other Senators and saw that a lot of them wore frowns on their faces, they needed more convincing. I knew what I had to do to get them on my side, there was one name that they all respected enough not to argue.

"I had a message from Lupa," I announced.

Gasps erupted from all over the house, Lupa sending someone a message was actually pretty rare at Camp Jupiter. She only ever contacted the Camp when it was very important and necessary.

"Emily, when did this happen?" Oakley asked.

"When I was sleeping," I replied.

I explained how I had the dream about Lupa summoning me back to the Wolf House, I however decided not to tell them about the dream of Tiberius, Sasa and Zhen. When I was finished everyone was eerily silent, I waited hoping that the Senate will vote the right way.

"If the Mother of Wolves has summoned her, she must go," Oakley said.

"How do we know she isn't lying?" Nathaniel asked.

"Why would she lie about this?" Oakley shot back.

"She doesn't want us to go to war, she knows that saying Lupa summoned her would affect the vote," Nathaniel explained.

I couldn't believe Nathaniel thought I was lying, especially about Lupa. The Wolf Goddess was worshipped by all Romans and nobody would ever dare lying about being summoned by her.

"She would never lie about this Nathaniel," growled Oakley

"Besides, what do you think Lupa will do when she doesn't go to her," Rae stated.

There was muttering all around the house as the Senators were trying to decide what the best course of action was. However it seemed that Nathaniel wasn't going to give up, it seemed he really wanted a war.

"I say we postpone the vote of war, until Emily has returned from the Wolf House," Oakley said.

More muttering came from the Senators as I watched them all, silently praying that they would agree to Oakley's proposal. However yet again Nathaniel was trying to convince everyone that the Greeks needed to be destroyed.

"How can any of us trust the word of her, she's a nobody at camp," Nathaniel shouted to the other Senators.

"How dare you, she is the Daughter of Jupiter!" Rae yelled, jumping to her feet in outrage.

The Senate House became divided, Senators on both sides started arguing with each other. I had to sigh at how ineffective our Senate seemed sometimes, it was a miracle that any decisions were made at all.

"She may be the child of Jupiter, but she holds no rank here," Nathaniel announced

He wore a smug look on his face as there was a muttering of agreement, he obviously thought he had won this debate. However I turned to Oakley who wore a grin of his own, he had something up his sleeve.

"That can be easily changed, I move to make Emily, Daughter of Jupiter a Centurion," Oakley said.

The House went dead silent at that, everyone looked at Oakley in stunned silence and that's including me. He gave me a small smile and I started to believe everything would be alright. Rae was watching Oakley and it was obvious she was wondering what he was doing, Nathaniel on the other hand was now glaring at him.

"I second that," Rae said.

Oakley smiled and nodded towards her, that was probably a thank you. Nathaniel looked like he had been paralyzed by rage as he was no longer vocal, the other Senators were whispering furiously to each other.

"All in favour?" Oakley asked.

To my surprise a lot of hands were raised, most of the house actually. Nathaniel kept his hand firmly by his side, though that was expected. Oakley and Rae both put their hands up as their votes counted, even Augustus our Augur raised his hand.

"All opposed?"

A handful of Senators raised their hands, including Nathaniel. However it was obvious that there was more votes for than against, I looked up at Oakley who was smiling at me. Despite feeling overwhelmed, I gave a small smile in return.

"Motion passed, take your seat Senator Weston," Rae said.

I slowly walked over and without looking at Nathaniel, I sat down in the empty seat next to his and let everything wash over me. I was now a Centurion of the First Cohort and I couldn't help but wonder if my father would be proud of me.

"Now, let us vote on postponing a declaration of war until Senator Weston returns from the Wolf House," Oakley announced.

"All in favour?" Rae asked.

I raised my hand and looked around the House, all the Senators raised their hands apart from two. Nathaniel crossed his arms and scowled and surprisingly Augustus also kept his hand down.

I was surprised at that, he had already voted me to be a Centurion and yet he was against stopping the declaration of war. I tried to catch his eye, but he did not look my way.

"All opposed?" Came Rae's voice.

Nathaniel placed his hand in the air, Augustus followed him and that caused a lot of the Senators to start muttering again, even Oakley and Rae were surprised at the way he voted. It was obvious they believed he would agree with them on this matter and the fact that he didn't was unnerving.

"Motion passed, Emily you will go to the Wolf House and meet with Lupa, when you return we will have the vote," Oakley informed everyone.

"Council adjourned," Rae announced.

Everyone stood up and proceeded to the exits. Nathaniel stormed out of the House, ignoring everyone on the way. I made my way over to Oakley who was in conversation with Rae, they kept looking back at Augustus who remained seated. When they spotted me they stopped talking and both put on their best fake smiles.

"So Emily, are you ready for your journey?" Oakley asked.

"Yes, I just have to pack a few things," I replied.

He nodded at that, but his eyes kept flickering to Augustus who still had not moved. Instead he sat with his arms folded glaring at Oakley, I looked back to him but he placed a hand on my arm and gestured me out of the Senate House.

"There is no time to lose, go and pack your things and I'll meet you at the gates," said Oakley.

I opened my mouth to speak, I wanted to ask what had happened with Augustus, however I saw the look on Oakley's face and instead I decided to just smile and nod. I took off and headed towards the barracks leaving Oakley standing on the steps of the Senate.

I kept thinking about Augustus all the way, as the Augur I knew his counsel was desperately craved by the Preators, after all he was the Camp's Seer. However it seemed that he disagreed with Oakley and Rae and I wondered why he would be against me going to Lupa.

It didn't take me long to pack my things when I entered the barracks, mostly because I didn't own that much anyway. I stuffed a few clothes into my saddle bags, I also packed a few Denarii (Roman money), some food which included Ambrosia and Nectar which was the food and drink of the Gods. I eventually picked up my Imperial Gold spear and stared at it.

In front of my eyes it shrunk until it became a small golden hairpin. Yes my spear is a magical item, I could carry it in my pockets and could surprise the enemy if I needed to defend myself.

Once I had packed everything, I moved over to the crooked mirror and just looked at my reflection. I hoped that I was doing the right thing, after all the Wolf House was all the way in the Appalachain Mountains west of Virgina. It could be a dangerous road, especially with monsters and Greeks around. But if it needed to be done, then I would do it.

I walked back to my bunk and picked up my saddle bags. I looked around at all the empty beds in the barracks and couldn't help but wonder, would I ever I see it again? I shook those thoughts aside and proceeded to the door, however I found the doorway blocked.

A boy stood there, he looked to be fifteen, skinny with sandy blonde hair; it was Augustus. He had a worried look on his face and I was instantly scared, whatever could scare the Augur was not good.

"Don't go Emily," He said.

"Why not, what's happened?" I asked.

He sighed and stepped forward, he closed the door and then turned to face me. We hadn't really spoken that much, but he whenever we did we were on friendly terms. He was normally cheerful when we spoke, but now he looked worried.

"I've had a vision," He whispered.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"You were surrounded by enemies, explosions happening all around you and you were lost," Augustus explained.

I went quiet at that, the Augur had seen me in danger. Although the future isn't set and visions and prophecies have double meanings, they always have ways to coming true. I saw the look on his face and understood how worried he was, but I could not abandon my mission.

"Lupa has summoned me, I have to go," I said.

He looked sad but he nodded in acceptance, every Roman knew that you could not refuse Lupa. I walked past him and opened the door, I looked back and gave him a small smile before I stepped out of the barracks and into the streets.

"Emily," Augustus called.

I turned back to see him standing where I left him, he still looked worried; but he was able to give me a small smile. I smiled back and nodded at him and I hoped that I would see him again.

I walked away from the barracks and headed towards the gates, people nodded at me and smiled as I passed. I hoped that I would be able to see them again, but for now I had to try and think positive.

When I arrived at the gate I found Oakley and Felix waiting for me. Oakley had a horse ready for me, they both smiled as I approached, but I could tell they were worried about me. Felix rushed forward and hugged me, I smiled at that and hugged him tightly in return.

"Please come back," He said.

"I will, I promise," I replied as I let him go.

I gave him one last smile before I turned to Oakley, he gave me a smile but I knew he also did not want me to leave. I moved forward and wrapped my arms around him, I don't know how long it would be until I saw him again.

"Try to stay safe, please," he whispered.

I broke the hug and looked into his eyes, I had a feeling that he knew of Augustus' vision but I pushed that out of my head for now. I smiled and nodded before I placed my saddle bags on the horse, I then mounted the steed and turned back to the two most important men in my life.

"I will be back, you have my word," I said with a smile.

They both smiled and nodded, Oakley then ordered the gates to be opened and with a deep breath I kicked the horse and rode out of Camp Jupiter and into the unknown. I could only pray to the Gods that I would see my home again.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and support! I didn't expect this much of a positive reaction!


	6. The First Attack

Chapter Six 

The First Attack

 **James**

Dinner that night was joyful for everyone else, for me however it was far from it. The prophecy was on my mind and no matter how much I tried to focus on something else, it continued to plague me.

I looked around all the other campers as they sat on respective tables in the dining pavilion and watched how they chatted happily with each other. Isabelle was dictating something to her siblings at the Athena table, Jeb and Eleanor were whispering something to each other at the Zeus table. However I was forced to sit on my own at the Poseidon table, this was because every half blood must sit at the same table as their cabin; no exceptions.

I could feel some eyes on me however, I glanced at the high table where Sir Philip and Chiron were and spotted the Centaur's eyes upon me. He caught me looking and quickly averted his gaze, I sighed and turned back to my half eaten plate of food. Earlier I had placed a portion of my meal in the bronze brazier in the centre of the pavilion and silently prayed to my father for some kind of guidance, however I suspect that he would remain silent as he has since the day he claimed me as his son.

I pushed my plate away and got up from the table, some people looked at me as I walked out of the pavilion but I did not look at them. I knew Sir Philip and Chiron would understand that right now I just needed to be alone and try and gather my thoughts.

I made my way down towards the beach as being near water always helped me think. Maybe I would even take a dip and wish I could be free to live amongst the waves as my father does.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Sophia coming towards me, I put on a smile but I could tell that it wouldn't work. Since I met her a year ago, Sophia has become like a sister to me and that means she has become quite adept at knowing when I have something on my mind.

"Sophia, you should go back and finish dinner," I said hoping to somehow divert the conversation before it starts, of course I was wrong.

"What's the matter James?" She asked immediately.

"Nothing is the matter, I'm absolutely fine," I replied, knowing that I was doing a very bad job at convincing her.

"You've been acting strange all day, since Chiron called you to the big house," Sophia stated, putting her hands on her hips and I had to smile at her refusal to change the subject.

I slowly nodded at that and gestured her to follow me to the beach, we walked in silence until our feet hit the sand and we could see the rhythm of the waves of the ocean. I don't know if I was making the right decision to share this burden, but I did like the idea of being able to talk to this with someone.

"If I tell you this, you cannot tell anyone," I said turning to her.

"I won't," She told me eagerly.

"Nobody Sophia, only Chiron, Sir Philip and Mrs. Mcguire know about it," I explained firmly.

"I promise James, I won't tell a soul," she replied adamantley.

I sighed before telling her everything. I told her about the prophecy that Mrs. Mcguire had given me and also the vision she said she had of me fighting in a great battle. She didn't say a word as I told her, she just stared at me wide eyed and I could tell straight away that she was frightened for me.

"How do you feel?" She asked once I was finished.

"Like I'm destined to fall in love only to have it end in doom and that there's chance Olympus could be destroyed one day," I said with a nervous laugh.

Sophia gave me a small smile and quielty held my hand. I was glad that I told her, I just hoped that she wouldn't feel overwhelmed with what I had shared with her; yet somehow I knew she could handle it.

"So who do you think this woman is, the one you're destined to fall in love with?"

I didn't answer at first, mostly because I didn't want to admit that I had been asking myself that very question all day. Whoever this woman would be, she was somehow connected to the sky. The obvious answer would be a daughter of Zeus, however so far there was only one known daughter of the Sky God, Elenaor. I hoped that it wasn't, not because she wasn't pretty, it was because I had grown up with her and she was now like my sister.

"I'm not sure Sophia, but I'm sure I will meet her one day," I said, knowing that when it was time for our meeting to happen, it would happen.

"The prophecy could still take years to come true James, I suggest you don't dwell on it just yet," Sophia suggested.

I turned to her at that and gave her a geniune smile. In the year since I first brought her to camp, Sophia had matured so much. She had always had a spark of bravery in her, I saw that at our first meeting, but since then it has started to show more and more; and bravery was usually a strange quality to see in a daughter of Aphrodite.

"You're starting to sound like Chiron," I said with a smile as I gently nudged her with my elbow.

She laughed at that and I laughed too. It felt good just standing with her laughing, all the dread I had been feeling since this morning seemed to subside a little, however I had a gut instinct that it wouldn't last for long. Unfortunealtey I was right.

A light suddenly appearead in the sky, right above Half-Blood Hill. It was bright and it seemed to be orange, Sophia and I both stopped laughing and stared in awe. Then before we could even question what it was, the light moved closer and closer to the ground and that's when I realised it wasn't light at all. It was flame.

A large ball of flame flew through the sky and connected next to the dining pavilon. I could hear screams as the other campers scattered as another ball of flame exploded on the ground where we held the campfire, causing dirt to erupt everywhere and a few campers to be knocked off their feet.

My years of training kicked in and I immedieatley started running towards the screams, I could see the pavilion itself had caught fire as had a couple of the cabins. More balls of flame fell from the sky hitting both the stables and the ampitheatre.

Campers were running in every direction, some carrying buckets of water to combat the flames, while others had grabbed weapons and were trying to see where they were coming from. I could see that Chiron and Sir Phillip were both standing outside the pavilion, both had swords drawn and both were shouting orders.

I was aware that Sophia was running behind me and I stopped just in time as I spotted another ball of flame heading straight where Sophia was. My mind was nothing but a blur as I ran towards her, I dived and tackled her out of the way as the ball struck the ground causing earth to rain down upon us.

"Sophia, are you okay?" I asked holding her face and forcing her to look at me.

"I think so," she replied, though it was obvious she was shaken.

"Go and take cover now," I told her.

I got back to my feet and prepared to head towards the pavillion when she grabbed my arm and stopped me from moving. I turned back to her and saw tears starting to appear in her eyes, but her look was more determined than I had ever seen before.

"Let me help," she said. She wasn't asking, it was a demand.

I looked at her for a few seconds before slowly nodding, I told her to go help tackle the fires while I found Chiron and found out what exactley was going on. She agreed and ran to help the people that were fetching water, while I turned and headed towards where I could see Chiron. However I didn't have time to reach him, as figures suddenly charged out of the trees surronding the hill and headed straight towards us.

I counted eight people as they got closer, they had weapons drawn which immediealtey told me that they weren't friendly. Fire was still raining down from the sky as Chiron lifted up his arm and bellowed, somehow his voice carried across the camp and even more impressive, above the flames.

"Heores to me!"

The campers that had grabbed weapons all headed towards the figures, some had even strapped on armour. The children of Olympus, ready for battle. I saw that Marcus was amongst them, unsurprising really as the son of the God of war, this is what he was born for.

Isabelle was there too, leading her cabin, again not surprising to see the children of Athena joining the fray. Then I saw Jeb and Elenaor heading towards me, both had strapped on armour and both were carrying weapons. They both carried spears, but Jeb also carried a sword.

I wondered why he thought he needed two weapons, when he suddenly threw the sword to me and grinned. I somehow managed to grin back and charged with the rest of the campers.

I could see the figures clearly now, the light of the fire from the pavilion allowed me to see that they were all wearing armour and helmets with a red plume attached. War cries erupted from all around me as both them and the campers clashed and next thing all I could hear was the sound of sword upon sword.

One of the figures swung his sword at me, I rolled out of the way only to be met with another sword coming towards my face. I instictively raised my own sword up and blocked the shot, I then kicked out my foot and connected with figures' knee sending him crashing to the floor.

I staggered back to my feet and saw that the campers were gaining upper hand, some of figures were on the floor either dead or unconcisous, I couldn't tell at this point. I saw that Isabella and her siblings were chasing two of the figures back up the hill, while Marcus was battiling the last of the figures who screamed when he hit the floor after a powerful strike from the son of Ares.

The fire had stopped falling from the sky, a few of the buildings were still on fire however and I was about to go and help tackle the flames, however before I could move I heard a scream and looked up the hill to see Isabelle and her siblings being blasted back as fire exploded in front of them. Then I saw what was casting the flames, or more accuratley who was casting the flames.

Another figure emerged from the trees, she wore armour just like the others, but she did not carry any weapons. Instead she just raised his hands and fire shot from his hands causing more campers to be blown backwards.

Whoever this person was, she had immense power. She walked further towards the camp with a smug look upon her face, like she knew nobody could defeat her. Some tried of course, Marcus and siblings growled and charged towards her, only for flame to once again shoot from her palm and send the Ares cabin flying through the air now with a smell of burning meat to accompany them.

She slowly pushed us back until she reached his fallen comrades, she then pulled one of them to their feet and whispered something in their ear. She then stepped forward again and created a wall of flame behind her, that's when I realised what she had said to the other attacker. He was now giving something to the other fallen lying on the ground, which I suspected was nectar, the food of the Gods. The flame wall was to allow the other attackers to retreat.

"Greeks, look at you all," She sneered.

Now that she was closer, I could see she had long black hair and piercing green eyes. She defintley held herself as warrior, I could tell that by the way she stood. Honestly, she made me feel uncomfortable, she was beautiful and yet she was cold.

"Who are you?" "Why have you come here?" Chiron demanded.

"I am Aurora, Daughter of Vulcan and I am here to give you message," She announced.

A gasp fell over all the campers that had gathered, a Roman had entered Camp Half-Blood. I looked at Chiron and Sir Phillip and understood the look that passed between them, after many years of fragile peace the worst had happened. Camp Jupiter had declared war on us.

"Very well, what is the message?" Asked Sir Phillip.

"Greece will fall, just like it did before. Rome will conquer and turn everything you love into dust,"

The Camp had gone eerily silent. Aurora's words sunk in, war was coming, Rome was coming after Greece again. However as everybody was thinking about the horrors that were sure to come, I couldn't help but think of the prophecy. The prophecy had said war will bring dark days ahead, plus Mrs. Mcguire said she had seen me fighting in a great battle, would it be this fight?

"There has been peace for a long time now, why break it?" Chiron asked.

"Peace is not the way of Rome, we conquer or die and you will burn!"

Aurora stretched out her hands and fire burst out from her fingers. The campers all ran for cover as the flames whirled around them like a giant serpeant. However I didn't run, instead I stood my ground as I knew I had to defend the Camp, I had to defend my home.

I noticed that one of the campers had left a bucket of water on the ground, I knew what I had to do. I felt the familiar tug in my gut as I raised my hand and willed the water to come to my aid. The water shot out of the bucket and a force like a rapid river it hit the fire, causing steam to rise.

I knew that I couldn't hold this for long as I didn't have enough water, but I knew it could buy me some time for me to get some more. I pushed harder until my jet of water extinguished the fire and hit Aurora straight in the face causing her to hit the ground.

I immediealtey turned and ran towards the beach, however I hadn't hit Aurora hard enough as she was already back on her feet. I could hear her growling as she began chasing me towards the beach, she seemed to know exactly what I had planned as she screamed at me.

"Water will not save you Greek!" She roared.

Fire shot past me, narrowly missing my head and scorching my cheek. I kept on running however as more balls of flame shot past me and exploded into the ground, at least she was only attacking me and not the rest of the camp. The only flaw was, what if she hits me before I reach the ocean.

I pushed my legs even harder, willing them to run as fast I could. I could see the beach now, I was getting closer and closer and suddenly I felt like my plan could work, I thought too soon. I screamed as a fireball connected with my back causing a great searing pain, I was briefly pushed forward before collapsing heavily.

"So, a Son of Posiedon, how interesting," Said Aurora as she began to circle me like a predator circling her prey.

I felt the ground underneath me and realised it was soft, I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't laying on earth, it was sand. That fireball had pushed me that last few feet towards the beach and now I knew what I had to do.

"I heard that all the children of Posiedon were dead, I guess he forgot to mention you," Aurora said to herself more than me.

That made me hesistate, who was she talking about. Had someone given her information on Camp Half-Blood? As I was thinking I could hear shouting coming from behind me. The Campers led by Chiron and Sir Phillip were coming to my rescue.

"Oh well, looks like I'm going to have to make it quick," Aurora said.

She then raised her hands over me and I saw the flames flicker in the palms of her hand and I knew I had to act quickly. I stretched my hand out towards the ocean and willed it with all my might for it to come to me. I felt the tug in my stomach and directed it towards Aurora.

Before she could even scream, a massive wave of water engulfed her. I allowed the water to wash over me too and I immedieatley felt renewed, the pain in my back was gone and I knew the water had healed me. I managed to get back to my feet and turned to face the camp.

The flames had now subsided and the campers were safe for now, the rest of the attackers had fled but at least we had captured Aurora. She was lying on the beach unconcisous as Chiron, Sir Phillip and some of the campers reached me.

"James, are you alright?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, for now anyway," I replied.

Chiron nodded at that as Sir Philip picked up Aurora and began carrying her back to the Big House. Smoke still filtered throughout the camp, but the fires had been put out, however I knew by looking at Chiron's recation that this attack was only the beginning.

"What do we now Chiron?" I asked.

"Prepare for war James, we prepare for war," He said gravely.

* * *

Authors Note: Hi everyone, I know it has been such a long time since I last updated and I'm so sorry about that. I have actually been working on my novel series so that has taken a huge chunk out of my writing time. I'll try and find more time for my fanfics though :)


End file.
